


pinky promise

by megidolaon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Goro Week 2019, Happy Goro Akechi, ann takes goro shopping and buys him a crepe, goroann best brotp, he’s a little sad at the beginning but ann makes him happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megidolaon/pseuds/megidolaon
Summary: “I doubt anyone else has the will power to take me shopping in Shibuya.”Ann snorted. “Yeah, you’re right.”(Goro Week Day 1: Friendship)





	pinky promise

**Author's Note:**

> stan goroann for good health

It was a bit odd for the Detective Prince to find himself accompanied by a model on the train to Shibuya, nonetheless accompanied by Ann Takamaki, of all people. Goro was seated next to the blonde and they found themselves chatting away between themselves as the train rattled its way through Tokyo, sunlight streaming through the carriage windows.

The absence of Goro’s briefcase was off-putting, to say the least. He was aware of his fingers clasping around the air in the palm of his hand in a desperate search for something to cling onto, shuddering slightly at the unfamiliar sensation of his fingertips sliding along his own skin. He was so used to carrying that weight around with him that he felt like a part of him had vanished along with it. He made sure to haphazardly stuff his wallet and keys into his pockets before he left his apartment, itching to bring that familiar silver case with him even though there was absolutely no need for it. Part of him just wanted to stay at home and catch up on work, but who was he to say no to Ann’s request that she treat him to a day out, no formalities included?

Now that, that certainly was odd. There was a time when Goro couldn’t remember the last time he had spent one-on-one time with someone that wasn’t Akira, or Sae after a long day at work. Yet here Ann was, having approached him one afternoon a few weeks ago in the comfort of Leblanc, only to ask him if he was free at the weekend and interested in hanging out. As confused as he was at the time, he graciously accepted the request. Time had since passed, and Goro found himself in Ann’s company more and more often.

Truth be told, it was almost pitiful how lonely he was most of the time. It wasn’t until he had come across the Phantom Thieves that he realised how much he was missing out in terms of friendship. Seeing everyone able to talk and laugh with each other without a care in the world once made Goro jealous, he would admit. He had been by himself since childhood and throughout his teenage years, and sometimes he questioned how he managed to do so. He didn’t have much free time to dedicate to friendships anyway - he was so focused on work and school and dealing with himself and—

“Hey! Goro, are you even listening?” A sharp voice fired him back into the present where he sat, apparently having blanked out momentarily.

“Ah, I’m sorry, Ann!” He let out a nervous laugh, fiddling with his fingers that lay in his lap. “I just… zoned out for a second there. My apologies.” He was positioned in his seat in a way that he was turned to face Ann, but his eyes were fixed somewhere in the space behind her.

That was the other thing. Goro liked Ann. When he still felt unwelcome in their group, he and Ann spoke to each other during Phantom Thief meetings, making small talk here and there about life as a small celebrity or something less interesting. Goro couldn’t come up with much when talking to her or anyone else in the group apart from Akira, yet Ann always tried to make him feel welcome nevertheless. He never showed it, but it really did help him.

Ann frowned, poking Goro’s arm with a manicured finger. “Hey, mister. No apologies needed, okay?” She spoke in a soft, understanding tone, one that wrapped around Goro’s head and felt like something soft and warm. “Whatever you’re thinking about now, let it go. Today’s gonna be a good day, you understand?”

Goro’s eyes shifted to focus on Ann’s ice blue gaze and he nodded once. “Thank you, Ann. I appreciate all of this.”

At this, Ann flashed him one of her signature grins. “It’s no problem at all!” She crossed one leg over the other and leaned forward slightly. “I figured you needed someone to spend time with. I know you talk to Akira from time to time, but it’s good to have more than just one person, you know?”

Honestly, Goro didn’t know. He had absolutely no clue, but he smiled at her words anyway.

“This is extremely kind of you. You really didn’t have to go out of your day to spend time with me, yet here you are.”

Ann furrowed her brows and pouted slightly. “It’s the least I could do. You deserve this, and I hope you know that.”

The sentiment caused Goro to put his head down in embarrassment, making some kind of vague “go away” motion with his hands. “It’s not the time for this!” He whined, getting a giggle out of Ann.

“Alright, alright. But it is time to get you a new wardrobe. God, that sweater vest is horrific.”

This caused Goro’s head to shoot up. “What are you saying about my sweater vest, Ann?” He spoke over the bustle of the train slowing down, suggesting they were approaching a station. She didn’t bother dignifying him with a proper response. She shot him a smile before leaping up and grabbing one of his wrists.

“It’s shopping time!” Her voice was filled with nothing but unadulterated joy as she tugged Goro up and out of his seat, through the train doors into Shibuya Station. And though Goro found himself falling over his own feet and grumbling to Ann about how perfectly fine his sense in fashion was, he felt genuinely excited to spend the day with her.

* * *

Goro was having fun, even if it meant having to carry too many bags around the underground mall with him. It had never occurred to him how taxing the art of shopping was, let alone with somebody who insisted that you dressed like a scarecrow and wanted to find you an entire new wardrobe. (Affectionately, though.) For some reason, he found himself playing along.

He trailed in Ann’s footsteps, following her into shops named in foreign languages and tiny boutiques where they were greeted with smiles. She led him around, regularly plucking shirts and jeans and random accessories from the racks on which they sat, holding them up to the taller boy and asking for his opinion. Goro had to reiterate a few times that no, he didn’t want a shirt with a cartoon dog on it, but did find himself eyeing a Featherman tee at the back of one store. He snuck away and added it to their overflowing basket of items when he thought Ann wasn’t looking. She pretended not to notice, but appreciated the grin that found its way onto Goro’s face.

As they marched from shop to shop, Goro found himself loosening up. The topics that he talked to Ann about slowly became less restricted to school and work and the weather as things usually would have been with other acquaintances, opening up to mindless conversations about whatever Ann could think of. He began drifting his way into changing rooms, finding himself appreciating skinny fitted pants compared to his regular old khakis, and shirts that felt comfortable as opposed to those he already owned that never grew tired of scratching against his skin. It was almost enjoyable.

When Goro walked out from trying on a pair of jeans, a small pile of clothes in his arms, he found Ann waiting for him patiently. Upon seeing him, she offered an enthusiastic wave and rushed over to him.

“Soo, what did you think?”

Goro couldn’t help but smile to himself at her enthusiasm. “I hate to admit it, but you may have convinced me to start wearing skinny jeans.” Ann let out a laugh at that, one so genuine that it even made Goro giggle to himself as well.

“Seriously, your life will change once you stop wearing that sweater vest and those disgusting khakis.” Goro jokingly jabbed Ann in the side, setting off to pay for the items they were buying as Ann rambled on about how tragic argyle print is.

Goro actually felt comfortable being with Ann, talking to her about nothing in particular and everything at once. Sure, they had hung out before, but nothing on a level quite like this. It would rarely be more than coffee and conversation shared over a booth at Leblanc. He wasn’t quite sure what it was, but something made him feel like he was genuinely forming a positive relationship with her, one of the first in a long time. And he was glad. Days spent out with friends was almost a foreign concept to Goro - if not for Akira, he probably would have never had anyone to spend time with in the first place. Yet here he was now, having spent God knows how long shopping with Ann. It was absurd.

They walked out of the store, hands tied down by the weight of the bags they carried, filled with clothes and accessories and useless crap that they would probably never use but keep for prosperity. While they were walking towards the stairs up and out of the mall, Ann spoke up.

“Hey, Goro?” Her tone was almost hesitant, and the boy felt fear bubble up in his chest.

“Yes?” He responded, trying his best not to sound nervous in anticipation of what she had to say.

“Um, I know this might be a bit of a long shot, but would you maybe like to get crêpes with me?”

Goro came to a stop, unbeknownst to Ann. She kept walking for a few seconds until she realised he was no longer by her side, looking back in panic and hurrying back to him.

“Hey, did something happen?” Ann reached out and held a hand against Goro’s upper arm, a touch from which he didn’t flinch. He looked at her with a blank stare for a moment, before he started laughing.

“What? Why are you laughing?”

A grin came to rest on Goro’s face as he spoke. “You sounded so nervous! All over a request to get crêpes? Ann, you are unbelievable.” He burst into another fit of laughter, and Ann found herself laughing a little bit too.

“Shut up, okay! I know you like desserts but I didn’t wanna scare you off!” Ann shook her head, blonde bunches swaying slightly.

Goro’s laughter came to a stop, and he sighed. “You’ve found my food blog, have you?”

“It’s not exactly well-hidden. It’s got your name on it and everything.”

He huffed. “That’s fair, I suppose. Do you at least think it’s a good blog?”

Ann smirked. “It’s horrendous. Far too fake and sweet.” Goro’s jaw dropped. “And that’s why I love it. Come on!” She turned on her heel and made her way to Central Street, Goro taking a moment to register what had just happened and hurrying to catch up with her.

* * *

Ann paid for their crêpes, which could have been enough to make Goro cry if he dwelled on the gesture for long enough. Both of their wallets had thinned out enough for the day, and they took their time winding down as the sun began to set over Tokyo. They sat together on a bench off the main part of Central Street, digging into their ridiculously sugary treats perhaps too enthusiastically. Ann had to tell Goro he got a bit of whipped cream on his nose. He flushed pink and wiped it off without a moment’s hesitation, sending them both into a hysterical fit.

“You know,” Ann said while leaning back, “today has been really nice.”

Goro hummed in agreement from where he sat next to her, finishing the last piece of his crêpe. “It has been. It’s been a while since I last spent a day out with someone like this.” He paused. “I’m glad it was with you.”

Ann offered Goro a gentle smile, understanding just how sincere he was. “You deserve this. I know things must have been super hard for you over the past few years, but you have me and Akira to help you through things. And the rest of the gang, of course!”

“I doubt anyone else has the will power to take me shopping in Shibuya.”

Ann snorted. “Yeah, you’re right.”

The two were silent for a moment before she turned, facing Goro on the bench. He looked to the side, moving a loose strand of hair out of his face.

“Is something the matter?” He asked, studying the serious expression she bore.

“Goro…” Ann opened her mouth, then closed it again as if she were struggling to find the right words to say. She sighed after a few seconds, evidently giving up. “I really hope I can stay this close to you.”

His eyes widened in shock.

“You’ve been through so much with Shido and everything, and I know that you must get a lot of judgement from others, plus dealing with the media and stuff. I know how that feels and, well, I’m here for you. If you ever wanna talk or anything, or just come and eat desserts with me, that would be pretty cool.” Ann’s lips turned up as she spoke and Goro was unable to process any of it.

“I’m sorry, what?” He sputtered out very unceremoniously.

“I really wanna be here for you, Goro!” She grinned in typical Ann manner, her sugary sweet voice music to his ears.

Goro blinked once, twice. “You’re serious?”

“Yes, you dummy!” Ann grabbed his hand and held it up between them. “I’ve tried hinting it before, but I guess you just never caught on from all those times in Leblanc. I want you to know that I’m here for you if you ever need it. You’re officially part of the Phantom Thieves now. You can’t just be a lone wolf forever, you know. I think you need a cool and sexy best friend.” She winked, and Goro rolled his eyes, worming his way out of her grip.

“You’re unfathomable, Takamaki. I’m already both of those myself.”

“Aww, don’t lie to yourself!”

“How rude.” He didn’t bother hiding his giddiness behind his sarcasm any longer, beaming at her. “I’d love to, Ann. Desserts are on me next time we hang out.”

Ann made a noise of contentment akin to a squeal before deciding to hold a closed hand up in front of him, with only the pinky outstretched. He looked down at it, then back up to her.

“Okay, okay! Pinky promise me.”

Goro tilted his head slightly. “Promise you what?”

“That we’ll be friends. Total amazing friends. Forever.”

“Does this really mean that much to you?” He asked, voice quiet.

“Of course. I’m not gonna let you be alone anymore, Goro.”

His heart felt like it was about to burst, not used to being treated with such kindness. It felt amazing. He looked at her hand once more, then looped his pinky around hers.

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! not gonna lie i did rush this but that is okay!! if you want to get in touch my twitter is @bravebiade <3


End file.
